


Party Faux Pas

by JessiSweet



Category: Irish Actor RPF
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessiSweet/pseuds/JessiSweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are dating the most lovely man, Tom Hiddleston but unfortunately you let your eyes wander at a charity event and who they lock on is going to ruin you.</p><p>Also known as I feel like a dirtbag for writing this because I adore Tom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party Faux Pas

This party was dull. The music may be loud, the liquor may be free but the company was totally drab. You stood with your boyfriend at your side, his hand gently on your hip as he mingled with other party goers. He looked over at you as the conversation hit a lull, a broad grin on his face.

“You are the most beautiful woman here tonight, you know that?” He whispered to you, leaning over to press a kiss to your cheek. You let out a giggle,

“Oh Tom,” you started, looking over at him, “I bet you say that to all your girlfriends.” He looked faux wounded,

“Oh but darling.” He chuckled and you smiled back, giving him a quick, chaste kiss. It’s not that you didn’t love him because by God did you love that man. It was just that sometimes you really wanted a good hard manhandling, one that you know if Tom had tried to give you, he would soon lose steam, accounting it to feeling bad about possibly hurting you and not wanting to degrade you in that sort of way. He was loving, attentive, gentle. Kind in every facet of the word. But sometimes a girl just needed a good old fashioned hard fuck. 

So there he stood, having you proudly on his arm, as he charmed others and you sipped your drink, peeking out into the crowd, not caring too much tonight for the conversation about the new visionaries in Hollywood. And that’s when you locked eyes with him. He was the only man who was known to you that could rile up your boyfriend, to make him feel inadequate in any way. And for that, you hated him. He was rude in every sense of the word but everyone else seemed to love him, falling for that charming smile, the perfectly coifed hair, his exotic accent and neatly pressed suits.

He was glaring at you, hand jammed in his suit pocket, the other wrapped around a glass of scotch on the rocks. Glaring, wasn’t totally the proper way to put it. Undressing you with his eyes was much more accurate. You sipped at your drink as you didn’t break eye contact. The smirk he grew on his face as he watched you shift uncomfortably under his intense stare.

Tom touched your hip gently, jerking you back to reality. 

“Everything alright?” He asked, tenderly.

“Of course.” You smiled, fluttering your eyes to regain focus on the man to your side, “Just a bit...warm. If you’ll excuse me.” You said to the group but mostly to Tom before catching a quick look at him again and heading to the bathroom. 

Once inside the single stall bathroom, you put your drink in the corner of the sink before exhaling hard. You opened your small clutch purse, pulling out your phone and absentmindedly checking emails. The dull throb of the music grew loud as someone opened the door,

“Someone’s in he--” He stood before you now, the door swinging shut behind him. He locked the door before jamming his hands in his suit pockets, a dangerous smile on his face.

“I saw you watching me.” Oh how he made your blood boil. Your eyes rolled instinctively as you turned your back to him.

“What are you doing in here, Michael?”

“I just told you. I saw you watching me.” 

“I believe you’re mistaken. It was you who was watching me.” You bit out, glaring at him through the mirror. He chuckled darkly,

“Well, are we gonna do this? Cause if we are, we better get to it or else someone will notice we are missing.”

“Do what? What are you even thinking? I have a boyfriend who happens to be standing about 100 feet away from this door.” 

“Ah yes, Tom Hiddleston. He’s cute, isn’t he? Just a perfect little gent. Bet he’s real sweet to you too. Wines and dines you, eats you out when you ask.” Your cheeks flared at the rudeness of the conversation. 

“O-oh and you’re some great cassanova? Michael Fassbender, tall, handsome, German who is really an asshole.”

“Cassanova? Really? No. And I’m flattered you find me handsome, sweetheart but that’s not what I’m here for.” 

“What do you want them?” You asked, trying to keep your voice even and cool. You continued to watch him through the reflection of the mirror as he stepped up close behind you. His voice was deep, dark, full of lust, barely a whisper above the thumping music around you as his breath beat against the back of your neck.

“I’m going to give you exactly what you want. Exactly what you have been wanting since we locked eyes.” 

“Oh? What’s that?” You asked, feeling your heart hammer in your chest as your gaze left the mirror and cast downward, avoiding his gaze.

“I am going to fuck you. I am going to fuck you so hard, you will never forget this.” His hands were on your hips in a second, lips attached to your neck as your chest suddenly heaved and a chill ran down your spine. He nipped at your flesh as his hands hastily pulled the skirt of your dress up. You mewled as your hands found purchase against the cold porcelain sink. 

Your head lulled back to rest on his shoulder despite yourself. He pressed himself to your backside, his hardening cock against your ass as his hands roamed up your sides to grip your breasts tight. He kneaded at the them firmly making you arch against his touch, a disgruntled sound leaving your lips. He pulled his mouth away from you momentarily and stared at you in the mirror,

“Listen, if you’re not careful, I’ll rip the fucking dress and your boyfriend will know exactly what is up.” You let out a frustrated noise,

“Hurry up then, or he’ll know something is up.”

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” He smirked, unzipping his pants and pulling out his hardened cock. He pulled you back by the hips, pulling you a few steps away from the sink. He put a hand on your upper back and pressed on you, making you bend forward at the waist. You gripped the edge of the sink, your chest close to the cool porcelain. He moved the fabric of your thong to the side as he swiped his cock along your wet folds. “Oh, you are ready for this, aren’t you? Practically dripping and begging for my attention.” You were going to retort but he slid into you, sheathing himself completely inside of you. A moan squirmed from your throat as you gripped the edge of the sink tighter. 

“F-f-fuuuuck.” You managed out.

“Oh, we’re just getting started.” He spoke out darkly, his hands leaving your hips to grasp fistfuls of your hair and crane your head back. Your back arched, your midsection just below your breasts now pressed to the sinks edge. He pulled your hair back as you clinged to the sink and he started a merciless pace of fucking into you, his hips snapping up with each thrust. You did your best to stifle your moans but with the way he pressed into you, the way his cock filled you repeatedly, unrelentingly and so much more forceful than Tom.

Oh God. Your stomach dropped low as you swallowed shallowly, eyes pressing tightly closed as you remembered your boyfriend just outside that door. He was probably smiling, talking to people who wanted him for their future projects. He was probably holding his drink, occasionally casting a glance over his shoulder and wondering if you were alright. As if sensing just what you were thinking about, his hands relinquishing your hair, sliding across your shoulder blades and down your arms until his hands covered yours on the sinks.

His chin came to rest near your shoulder, his lips panting out hot, brushing past your cheek. His voice was dark and low, 

“Do you think he knows why you’re taking so long? Do you think he knows just how much of a wanton little whore you are? Panting, squirming and wanting more of my cock to fill you up. Do you think your pristine boyfriend could ever take you like this? Have you dripping with so much as a look across a crowded room. how do you think that perfect gentleman out there would react to seeing you taken like the whore you are in this bathroom right now?” 

Your hands scrambled out from underneath his as you needed to find better purchase against the outer edge of the sink counter. The obscene sound of his flesh smacking against yours filling the small bathroom. All he did was chuckle as he continued to fuck into you unrelentingly. 

You let out a gasping moan as he kept fucking you. Not even a few seconds later there was a knock on the door. 

“Sweetheart? Are you alright?” Tom’s voice called out to you, cutting through your debauchery like a hard, sharp knife. Michael leaned his mouth to your ear again, not breaking his hips pace.

“Answer him.” He whispered to you. You swallowed shallowly, trying to even your own voice before speaking,

“F-fine! I’m fine.” Your voice cracked at a particularly hard thrust into you. Your hand scrambled and knocked the wine glass from the corner of the sink, sending it crashing and shattering against the marble floor.

“Are you sure? Do you want me to come in there? Is everything alright?” You knew his hand was on the handle, ready to come in, swoop in and be the hero as always. 

“Yeah I’m sure! I’ll be out in just a second. Can you get me a drink?”

“S-sure. Hurry back.” He answered and you knew he was worried but he left it be and left the door, slipping back into the party. 

“Oh, and I thought I was good at acting. Such a naughty girl.” Michael chuckled against your ear again and all you wanted was to end this but it felt better than you’ve felt in a long time. You swallowed hard but he pressed into further, “Alright, let’s wrap this up, shall we? I do have to show my face around here some more.” His hands left the sink, urging your leg up and propping your knee against the edge of the sink. 

He found a new, deeper angle as he fucked you. He was ruthless; his fingers were leaving bruises that you were never going to be able to explain to your boyfriend. The new position had you standing up, your back pressed to his chest. You screwed your eyes shut as his arms wrapped around your body and held you tightly pressed to him. You felt the telling sign of your impending climax building. 

“Oh look at you. You are vision when you are being fucked properly. Look at yourself.” Your cheeks flushed of all color suddenly at his request. You bit at your lower lip, not wanting to. His hand came up and gripped at your throat, “I said, look at yourself.” He spoke darkly, all the while not breaking his stride. You fluttered your eyes open and saw yourself, desperately wanton, lips ruby red from biting them to suppress moans, eyes tearing from impending pleasure release, all color drained from your face, his hand wrapped easily around your throat as you moan, his thick fingers pressing into the soft flesh. “I bet your boyfriend would just faint at the sight of you right now. Maybe I should talk to him, give him a few pointers. I could tell him all about how I don’t even have to exert myself or even touch you to make you cum. Because you’re going to cum all on your own in a few moments, aren’t you? Come on, be a good little whore and cum for me.” He hissed out and, despite yourself, your body clenched around his cock, your inner walls spasming around him, the edges of your vision blackening.

He gave you a few last thrusts before pulling out of you completely, spinning you around. You dropped to your knees without having to be told and opened your both, sucking him off until he came down the back of your throat, his hand pressed to the back of your head, holding you down on his cock as it jerked and twitched in your mouth. He finally let up, back away, panting almost as hard as you as you pulled yourself to your feet. He put himself back in his pants and smoothed his hair, looking over your shoulder into the mirror. You replaced your thong and shimmied your dress down to it’s proper length. 

“Not bad for a quick little fuck.” Michael smirked at you. You rolled your eyes, turning your back and opening your clutch to pull out some of your make and refluff your now tangled mane. “See you out there.” He spoke, slapping your ass hard and leaving the bathroom before you could retort. You swallowed against the lump that grew in your throat. Once you found your appearance to be close to what it was before you entered the bathroom, you slipped out and found your way back to your boyfriend. Tom slipped his arm around you easily,

“Hey! You’re back. You feeling alright, darling? Your face is looking a bit flush.”

“Y-yeah. I’ll be fine.” You smile at him. 

“You sure? You wanna head out?” Your eyes flicked over his shoulder and you saw Michael smirking at you, ready to come over. 

“Probably for the best.” Just as you turned to leave, you heard a voice resound through your very core.

“Tom my good man! How are you?” You swallowed hard, turning to see Michael clapping Tom on the back.

“Good good. Sorry but we must be going. It’s getting a bit late.”

“Oh, come now. You the night is still young.” Michael looked over at you, “I must say, you look, if i am to be so bold, ravishing.” A deep blush crept onto your face as Tom laughed,

“I am a lucky man.”

“I can bet.” Michael said, his eyes never leaving yours. 

“Uh. Well, it was good seeing you Michael. But we really must be going. This party has a lot more...unsavory characters for my liking.” Tom bit out in a startling show of hostility. Without waiting for a response, Tom ushered you out of the party. 

In the back of the car, there was a comfortable silence between the two of you. You stared out the window as the city whizzed by and his fingers intertwined with yours. Your actions tonight were beyond deplorable and in no way could they be explained away but the way you felt right now, the way you could feel the bruises on your skin and how sore you already were, you felt like it was worth it.


End file.
